This invention relates in general to door closing devices and deals more particularly with an improved door closer assembly of the type which includes a door closer and a closer arm assembly. A typical door closer assembly of the aforedescribed general type is connected between a door and its frame to exert a closing force on the door when it is released in an open position. Such a door closer usually includes a relatively strong closer spring, which provides a reactive force for closing the door, and a dampening mechanism, which resists the force of the closer spring and controls the speed at which the door closes. The closer assembly must provide sufficient closing force to close the door against normally anticipated wind force or pressure within the building. If the door is equipped with a latch mechanism the closer assembly must also provide sufficient closing force, as the door approaches its closed position, to assure proper latching. The closer spring is prestressed so that the closer assembly exerts some force on the door in a closing direction even when the door is closed. This closing force must be overcome when the door is opened. Ordinarily, the force which must be applied to open a closer equipped door is somewhat greater during the initial portion of the opening movement and decreases as the door opens. Children, elderly and handicapped persons often encounter difficulty in opening doors provided with such closer assemblies particularly where the doors are heavy and the door closers are of the heavy duty type. It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved door closer assembly which enables opening of an associated door with relatively light applied force which remains generally constant throughout a range of door opening movement and which exerts a conventional relatively strong reactive or closing force upon the door to close it.